ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zugu
Zugu is a minor antagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is one of Master Chen's two generals, and oversees production of the goods in the Noodle Factory that are shipped to Chen's Noodle House. History Zugu was originally a sumo wrestler, but was recruited by Master Chen to be one of his generals. At one point, he suggested to Master Chen to hold Sushi Sundays to raise morale, but Chen ignored the idea. Only One Can Remain When the Elemental Masters arrived on Chen's Island for theTournament of Elements, they were shown into the palace where Zugu stood beside a large gong. He rang it upon Chen's cue to reveal the brackets and stood around for the rest of the opening ceremony. Following the first round wherein Karlof was eliminated from the Tournament, Zugu took his card from the brackets and destroyed it with his fist as Chen reminded the remaining contestants not to break any of the rules. That night, Zugu and Eyezor dragged the defeated Master of Metal into the Anacondrai Temple where Chen used the Staff of Elements to remove his power. The two then dragged Karlof to the Noodle Factory where he was forced to operate one of the machines. Versus During the first three rounds of the Tournament occurring the next day, Zugu played a large drum as Chen announced the competitors. While Jay and Cole fought each other, Zugu and Clouse journeyed to the prison cells to check up on Zane, only to find him attempting to escape. Clouse quickly stunned the Titanium Nindroid and ordered Zugu to tie him up with chains thick enough that he would be unable to cut through. Ninja Roll Zugu played a drum during Skylor and Jacob's battle. After the Master of Sound was defeated, Zugu accompanied Clouse to the dungeon where they brought the defeated Cole to work in the Noodle Factory and the former sumo wrestler returned to overseeing the production of the noodles, making sure that Cole didn't eat anything. Eventually, Zugu decided to take a break, though encountered Clouse and the two returned to the Factory to find Jacob attempting to escape. Clouse then ordered Zugu to feed the Master of Sund to his petsnake as a warning to the prisoners. At the end of the shift, Zugu dragged the prisoners back to their cells, though was briefly stopped by Karlof when he was "tying his shoe." Breakout Zugu returned to the Factory only to find it filled with smoke. He demanded to know what was going on, but was soon ushered away by another guard. He later discovered Karlof and Cole working on the broken noodle machine and allowed them to continue their repair efforts. Zugu then announced that it was time for the worker's three-and-a-half minute daily meal break as the guards presented them with scraps from the floor. Later he and the other guards were briefly distracted as Gravis had poured tiny ball bearings on the balcony, causing them to trip. Zugu soon noticed that Neuro was no longer working and ordered him to return to work. Neuro instead began talking to him about his fear that the guards did not respect him and how the sumo wrestler missed his mother. Angered at the latter topic, Zugu ordered him back to work. The Forgotten Element Zugu was present at the ceremony where Chen stole Kai, Jay, Shade, Paleman, Neuro, and Turner's powers, then sent them to the Factory to work. While there, he ordered Karlof to hurry with the noodle machine. Zugu soon learned from another guard that Chen had ordered noodles for the big ceremony that night and went over to where Karlof and Jay were fixing the noodle machine. Karlof noted that the machine was not yet ready, but Zugu ignored his pleas and grabbed the sheet covering the machine. To his astonishment, the noodle machine was not there and it its place was a large Roto Jet. Before Zugu realized what was going on, Cole had taken control of the jet and the Elemental Masters had blasted their way out of the factory. Curse World - Part II While he is not seen nor mentioned in the episode, Zugu was present in the Cursed Realm, which is revealed to be the stomach of The Preeminent. When Morro and his army of ghosts free The Preeminent, they attack Stiix and its civilians. Eventually, the Preeminent heads out into the Endless Sea but is knocked over by a massive tidal wave created by Nya, killing the beast. As a result, the Cursed Realm is destroyed and all its inhabitants are killed, including Zugu. Appearances * 70747 Cole's Boulder Blaster * 70749 Enter the Serpent * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** "Only One Can Remain" ** "Versus" ** "Ninja Roll" ** "Spy for a Spy" ** "Spellbound" ** "The Forgotten Element" ** "The Day of the Dragon" ** "The Greatest Fear of All" ** "The Corridor of Elders" * LEGO Ninjago: Tournament * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Ninjago: Breakout Trivia * His minifigure depicts him with a unibrow, yet he lacks one in the TV series. * As an Anacondrai, Zugu has only one tooth. * In Shadow of Ronin, he is referred to as "Zumo" while the credits of the TV series list him as "Sumo Zumo" (he is still referred to as Zugu in the TV Show, though).